I'll Love you Forever
by Gleek-0901
Summary: Follow Mercedes on the journey that will change her life forever. Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey after a million years I'm back. Sorry for being M.I.A and not writing in a long time. Good news is I'm back with a new Story. I hope you guys like it please Read and Review let me know what you think. On to the story!

Desclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of their characters.

Mercedes walked down the busy streets of New York after another long day at the Studio. She got lost in her thoughts about her up coming album and all the songs she has to write before the month was over. She was so lost in thought that she bumped right into someone. The person caught her before she fell and when she looked up she locked eyes with the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes she had ever seen. "I'm so sorry." they both began to say at the same time before they stopped both began to chuckle a little.

"I really am sorry for bumping into you like that I was thinking so hard I wasn't paying attention." Mercedes said to Mr. green eyes. With a slight blush on her cheeks. She gave the man a once over he was gorgeous. He was tall and had short dirty blonde hair, she could tell that he had a body that any man would kill for by it being pressed up against her so close, but what drew her in the most were his eyes. It was like he was looking into her soul.

"It's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going either." He replied. They stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other. Until Mercedes realized he was still holding her. She smiled at him and said "I think I can stand on my own now." He smiled back at her with a blush and said "Sorry I guess I just got lost in your beauty." She giggled as he helped her stand up right. With a rosy tint to his cheeks he said "I guess I'll see you around Ms. Pretty." With that he began to make his way down the street leaving Mercedes standing there shell shocked and blushing.

As Mercedes began walking back towards her apartment mind still on the green eyed stranger she heard a noise that came from an alley. At first she was going to ignore it and keep walking until she heard the sound of a child's cough. As she walked into the alley she began to look for the sound. She came to a stop in front of two small children who didn't look more then three or four years old.

Mercedes watched as the little boy pulled the smaller girl just a little bit closer to him. She lowered herself slowly to the ground in front of them and gave them what she hopped was a warm smile. "Hi what are your names?" she asked. The boy looked to the little girl who eyed Mercedes curiously, until she looked over to the boy and nodded her head slightly. "Noah and this is my sister Rachel." he replied

"Those are very nice names. What are you guys doing out here in the cold by yourselves?" Mercedes asked watching them closely. Noah looked to Rachel again as to see if it was ok to answer. It was like they were having a silent conversation until Rachel looked back at Mercedes and said "Shelby brought us and said to wait right here and don't move. She said that the lady that finds us is our mama. Is that you? Are you our mama?" Mercedes was stunned into silence for a minute wondering how long these babies had been out there in the freezing cold and who would do this to them. Then it dawned on her the question Rachel had asked her.

"Honey whose Shelby?" Rachel looked down so Noah answered "She's the mean lady who gave birth to us.". Mercedes was about to comment when Rachel looked back up and began to speak "Mama we waited for you for so long. What took you so long?" after she was done talking she broke down crying and flung herself into Mercedes. Mercedes held the little girl to her chest with tears in her eyes. She looked over to Noah and noticed silent tears streaming down his face too. She held out her hand to him while saying "It's ok. Mama's here now and I'm not going anywhere". Noah nearly flew into her arms. She stood up with both kids snuggling into her neck and as she was about to walk away she noticed an envelope on the ground where the kids were sat. With the kids still in her arms she bent down and picked it up. Deciding to open it when she got back to her apartment she turned around and began to walk out of the alley and back towards the apartment she shared with her two best friends.

When Mercedes got to her apartment she realized that the children had fallen asleep. As she walked up the stairs she was debating how she was going to open the door, when she heard the soft sounds of music coming from inside. She began to repeatedly ring the door bell with her elbow. "Weezy please don't tell me you forgot your key aga..." Mercedes heard her roommate and best friend Santana began to say as she opened the door. "What's going on and who are those kids Cedes?" Santana asked as Mercedes walked past her and into the apartment. Before she could answer her other best friend and roommate Brittany came bouncing down the stairs to join the conversation but she stopped in her tracks at the sight of the children.

"What's going on here? Who's kids are those?" Brittany asked as Mercedes bypassed her as well heading up stairs. Not one to be ignored Santana was hot on Mercedes heels following her into the guest room. Mercedes placed the big envelope on the night stand before she nodded to Santana silently asked her to pull the covers back. Once that was finished she placed Rachel down first before walking around to the other side of the bed and placing Noah next to her. She looked up at a still stunned Santana with a pleading look that said 'I'll explain later please help me now'. When the covers were pulled up around the kids they stood there for a few more minutes watching the kids sleep. Even while sleeping Noah was protective of Rachel as he put an arm over her.

On their way out of the room Mercedes grabbed the envelope and motioned for Santana to follow her back down stairs. On the way they found Brittany still standing in the same spot looking confused with a lot of questions in her eyes, but before she could voice any of them Mercedes held up her hand and waved her forward to follow them. When they reached the kitchen Mercedes sat down in a chair and put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. Santana and Brittany watched her closely from their chairs. After a few more minutes passed in silence Mercedes looked up from her hands and began to tell her best friends everything that happened on her way home.

When she was finished Brittany had tears in her eyes and Santana was beyond pissed and went into full lawyer mode. "Okay first we have to make a police report can you call Jake Mercedes?" When she received a nod she went on to say "Good because we have to see if we can find anything out on this Shelby person. She better hope we never find her because I will ring her neck with my bare hands for leaving those kids out in the cold for god know how long." When she was finished with her rant Brittany said "You'll have to get in line behind me." Both Santana and Mercedes looked at her with shocked expressions because Brittany is not a violent person. "What? Don't look so shocked what she did was unimaginable."

When Mercedes finally recovered from the shock she remembered the envelope seating infront of her. She looked at it for a few minutes before picking it up and opening it. Santana and Brittany watched as she pulled out several papers but before they could ask her what it was she began to read out loud.

"To whom ever finds these little brats,

You can have them because I don't want them. Inside this envelop are there birth certificates and legal papers all you have to do is sign it and they become your problem. Don't bother looking for me I'll be long gone by the time you even come looking."

When Mercedes finished reading the letter they where all seething. Mercedes put the letter aside and looked through the documents before handing them to Santana to look over. While she did that Mercedes turned to Brittany "Could you go to the store and pick the kids up some things please?". Brittany gave her a small smile and said "Of course Cedes do you want me to get anything specific?" When Mercedes said no Brittany turned to leave until she felt a hand grab her arm. When she turned Mercedes was standing behind her with a credit card in her hand. As Brittany took it she pulled Mercedes into a hug and told her everything was going to be okay. Mercedes melted into the hug for a minute taking in all the comfort she could before releasing her so she could leave. After Brit left Mercedes grabbed her cell phone and called her brother Jacob Puckerman.

After Mercedes dead beat dad left her mother two months pregnant and alone her best friend came to the rescue and helped her get through it. Joyce Jones and Chris Puckerman feel in love a few months later. On February 15,1990 Mercedes Amber Jones was born. Two months after Mercedes was born Joyce and Chris found out they were pregnant with their second child. On November 2, 1990 Jacob Christopher Puckerman was born. Even though he had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks in an incubator he got stronger and became a good edition to the family. Growing up you would have thought Mercy and Jake were twins because they were inseparable. They always had each others backs and never let anything change that. All they had to do was call and the other would drop everything they were doing to be there.

"Hey Mercy Me what do I owe the honor of a call right now?" Jake asked when he answered the phone. "Jake I need you.". When Jake heard the emotions in Mercedes voice he jumped up from his chair in the precinct and began to gather his things. "I'll be right there don't worry." Jake replied before hanging up the phone. As he was walking out he stopped in his captains office and told him he had a family emergency before running out of the door to his car.

When Jake had hung up Mercedes looked back at Santana who was just hanging up her phone. "I just talked to Tina she will be here soon." Santana told Mercedes. Her eyes grew wide and it looked like she stopped breathing. When Santana saw the look on her face she walk up to her and said "Relax Cedes breathe. I had to call her. I explained everything to her she's coming to look over the paper work and ask you some questions." Mercedes' insides were still flipping. She loved Tina like a sister but she could take the kids and Mercedes could not let that happen. Before anything else could be said they heard a repeated knock on the door.

Mercedes ran to the door hopping that the knocking didn't wake up the kids. When she opened the door and saw Jake standing there with a concerned look on his face. She flung herself into him and let her silent tears fall. Jake held her close more worried now then before. He nodded to Santana who was standing in the door watching the scene. As they were pulling away from each other Tina was walking up the stairs behind them.

They all greeted Tina while walking back into the house. Mercedes was wiping her tears away when Jake broke the silence in the room "Can you please tell me what's going on Mercy Me?" As she was about to reply he interrupted her and said "Did something bad happen to you?" before she could answer he said "If someone hurt you I'll kill them." By this time he had begun pacing back and forth all of the women saw the murderous look on his face at the thought of someone hurting his sister. Mercedes found her voice and said "No Jake nothing happened to me." He stopped pacing and said "Then what's wrong sis? Is it mom or dad? Oh god is something wrong with Matt?"

Matthew Jesse Puckerman was born on August 2, 1997. From birth Matt has had it hard. He was born with a Ventricular Septal Defect, a hole in his heart. When he was three they discovered that he had Asthma when had trouble breathing at daycare. The year he turned ten they discovered that he had kidney failure. After being on dialysis for a few months it was decided that he would need a kidney transplant. Everyone in the family was tested but only Mercedes was a match. So on October 31st, 2007 Mercy gave Matt one of her kidneys and they became just a little bit closer if that was even possible. After the transplant they all hopped and preyed that the worst was over and for a while it was. Up until last year when Matt was diagnosed with type 1 Diabetes. Even through all of the heartache Matt always has a smile on his face and love in his heart.

Mercedes grabbed Jake by the face and looked him in the eyes and said "Calm down mama, daddy, and Matt are fine." Jake took a minute to process what she said. Confused he said "Then please tell me what's wrong Merc. You have my blood pressure through the roof right now." Just as Mercedes was about to tell Jake everything Brittany came walking through the door with both arms full of bags, and they heard a cry ring out from upstairs.

AN: Hey guy's long time so sorry for that. Ok this is my new story it has been stuck in my head for so long and i would love to know if you guy's think i should continue. Please Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Thank you guys so much for the interest and all of the Reviews, Favorites and Follows. I'm back with Chapter 2. After I post chapter 3 next week it might be at least two weeks before i post again. So please bare with me and I'll try to be back a soon as possible. On that note let's get to chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of it's Characters. Or the song in this chapter.**

At the sound of the cry Mercedes turned and bolted up the stairs. Not to far behind her came both Brittany and Santana with concerned looks on their faces. Confused but wondering what the hell was going on Jake was right behind them, and pulling up the rear was Tina who wanted to sit back and observe until she had to step in.

When Mercedes reached the room she saw Rachel and Noah both in a corner with tears running down their faces. She began to walk over to them slowly. When she went down to their level they began to cry harder and hold each other tighter. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked the twins with a concerned voice. Rachel began to cry even harder and shake violently. When Mercedes reached out to touch Rachel, Noah got in front of her and said "No mama please don't hit her. It was me who wet the bed not her."

It seemed like everything in the room just froze. The people at the door had looks that varied from sadness to down right out raged when it dawned on them that the children got hit for peeing the bed. Mercedes eyes began to well up with tears. Rachel saw Noah began to shake with fear so she did the only thing she could do, she stood up and hugged him close while saying "Mama it was me I'm sorry. I didnt mean to it was an accident. Please don't beat him, he was only trying to protect me." Mercedes finally let her tears fall. She looked at the twins and her heart broke for them. She willed herself to pull it together before she said in a very gentle tone "Hey babies look at mama." when they looked at her she continued "Mama would never hit you because you had an accident, everyone has had potty accident my loves. Mama loves you to much to ever beat you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She asked. The twins looked at each other and then studied Mercedes face for a minute before they both ran to her wrapping their arms around her taking in her warmth and smell all the while crying into her neck. Mercedes held them close and let her tears run freely as she thought about what that crazy bitch did to her babies.

Not being about to take anymore Brittany turned and headed for the bathroom. She felt like she had to do something our she was going to start crying and not be able to stop. She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on in the bathtub. As she was waiting for the water to get warm she pulled out objects from the bags still in her hands. First some bubble bath then two new wash cloth and towel sets, ninja turtles for Noah and Frozen for Rachel. Next came the water toys which consisted of boats, ducks and shapes. Last but not least she took out the twins new pajamas. Star wars pj's and underwear for Noah and my little pony pj's and panties for Rachel. When she had the bath ran and everything set out her mind couldn't help but think about what the kids had gone through and the floodgates opened.

Santana watched as Brittany walked towards the bathroom and she began to have an inner battle with herself about if she should follow Brittany or stay there. She looked back into the room and saw Mercedes rocking the children back and forth in her arms and decided to give them a minute. As she walked to the bathroom she kept hoping and praying that everything would work out soon. As she peered into the bathroom door she saw Brittany putting things out for the kids to have a bath but it just looked like she was going through the motions. When Brittany finally finished Santana noticed that her form slumped and her shoulders began to shake. Santana walked up to Brittany and wrapped her arms around her as she cried. Santana couldn't help but to cry with her. When they had got all the tears out Brittany said "We have to do everything we can to protect those babies and keep them here." Santana couldn't agree more. She kissed Britt and told her that she had to make a few phone calls. As they walked out of the bathroom they saw the confused look still playing on Jake's face and a determined look on Tina's.

When Jake first got up stairs his first thought was who's kids are Mercedes baby sitting, but when he heard them call her mama and he just became confused because his sister didn't have any kids. Then when he realized that someone had been abusing the kids he got angry and very protective. When they began to hug and whisper to each other he couldn't help how confused he was about how they came to Mercedes. A lot of different scenarios were running through his mind. Until he noticed they had looked up at him he, so he gave them a smile and little wave. He saw the little girl smile back at him while the little boy buried his face back into Mercedes shoulder. Every so often he would peek up at Jake and smile before hiding again. Jake didn't know what was going on but he vowed to keep these kids safe at all costs.

As soon as Tina got the call from Santana she told her coworkers that she would see them tomorrow and left. When she got their she told herself that she would be open minded but she was going to do what was best for the children. As soon as the kids started crying she decided to observe the interaction between the children and Mercedes from a Social worker point of view and not a friends. When it dawned on her that the children were abused her first thought was to find out all the information she could and take the kids so she could find them a nice and safe place to leave. As she kept watching Mercedes comfort the children she realized that this was a safe and nice place for them and that Mercedes would care for them because she always had a big heart and she loved with all of it.

Mercedes held the children close and whispered how much she loved them and that everything would be okay until they settled down. When they pulled back they noticed the people at the door and asked who they were. When she looked back she noticed Jake, Tina and Santana were at the door looking on until Santana left the door way. She looked back at The twins and said "The lady who just walked away is my best friend Santana. She and my other best friend Brittany live here with us." Rachel and Noah nodded their heads in acknowledgment waiting for her to continue. "The other lady is one of my other good friends her name is Tina." Mercedes told them. When she noticed they were staring at Jake she smiled and said "And that man is your Uncle Jake. He is my brother." both of the kids looked shocked at first but then they looked over at him again and he waved at them, Rachel smiled while Noah buried his face in Mercedes neck and giggled happy that he now has an Uncle.

After a few more minutes Mercedes said "Come on my babies lets get you cleaned up huh? Then I'll let you meet your uncle and aunts. Then we can get something to eat would you like that?" both Rachel and Noah nodded vigorously. Mercedes smiled and stood up with the twins in her arms and walked to the door. When she got there she gave Tina a small smile and then looked at Jake and gave him a look that said i'll explained things later before she walked past them. As she was walking towards the bathroom she heard the kids began to giggle when she turned around she saw Jake following her making silly faces at the kids. She chuckled as she entered the bathroom. She made a mental note to thank Brittany for everything she had done. As she got the kids undressed and into the bathtub she noticed how small and skinny they were. She also noticed a few bruises on their backs and legs. She wanted to cry but she had to be strong for her babies.

Jake came and sat next to her as the twins played with their water toys. "So what are their names?" Jake asked after sitting in silence for a few minutes. Mercedes smiled at the kids and said "This is Rachel and Noah." at hearing their names the kids looked up and saw the two adults sitting together. Mercedes addressed the kids and said "This is your uncle Jake." Jake stuck out his hand to Noah and said "It's nice to meet you Rachel!" the kids began to laugh and Rachel said "That's not Rachel. I'm Rachel. That's Noah." Mercedes sat back and watch them interact with a smile on her face and she prays everything will work out. After washing both of the kids hair and bodies Mercedes grabbed their new towels and wrapped them around their little bodies. Mercedes carried Rachel and her clothes to her room as Jake did the same with Noah. When they got to the room they put on the kids underpants and then set the on the bed. "Hey babies mama is going to ask you some questions can you answer them for me please?" Mercedes asked and the twins nodded their heads yes. Mercedes took a deep breath then said "Can you tell mama how you got these booboos on your back and legs please?" Rachel got sad and lowered her head seeing this Noah grabbed her hand and looked right at Mercedes and said "Shelby didn't feed us and Rachel was got really sick so I went into the kitchen to get some food. Shelby found us eating so she took off her belt and hit us. I tried to cover Rachel as much as I could but she still got hit. When I woke up Rachel was lying next to me crying. After that she told us to put on our shoes and she left us outside and told us not to move and to wait for mama to find us. Mama please don't cry." Noah said before he hugged Mercedes close. Mercedes didn't even realize she was crying until Noah's arms were around her.

She held him close and reached out for Rachel. When she was also in Mercedes arms she said "I'm going to make you guys a promise okay?" at their nods she continued "I promise to protect you for as long as I breath and I will always love you." with that said she gave them both a kiss on the temple and held them close for a few more minutes before sitting them back on the bed. She told them that she was going to take a few pictures of their backs and legs. When she was finished with the pictures she but her phone back on the bed. With teamwork between Mercy and Jake they had the twins in their new pajamas with lotion on in no time. "Are you guys hungry?" Mercedes asked the kids at their excited yeses she took both of their hands in hers then her and Jake walked them down stairs.

Santana was just finishing her phone call when Mercedes, Jake and the kids walked into the kitchen. The twins got a little shy and hid behind Mercedes at seeing some new people. Brittany put down the wooden spoon she was using to stir spaghetti and walked towards them. Along the way she grabbed Santana's hand to walk with her. When they were about two feet in front of Mercedes they stopped and stared at the two little heads peeking out from behind Mercedes legs. Brittany bent down to their level and said "I could of swore you walked in with two little people Cedes. What happened to them?" Mercedes chuckled and said "I don't know they where just here a second ago." Brittany winked up at Santana and said "Have you seen them Sannie?" Santana smiled and bent down to their level as well saying "I have no clue were the little munchkins went to." Rachel and Noah began to giggle behind Mercedes leg. All the adults in the room chuckled. Brittany said "Did you hear that noise it sounded like little giggles?" the kids giggled again and Brittany continued "Well since no one knows where the little people went I guess we get to eat all the Spaghetti I made and drink all the juice and for dessert we get to eat all the cookies." by this time everyone is trying to hold in their laughter as the kids stepped from behind Mercedes wide eyed. Both Rachel and Noah looked at Brittany shocked before Rachel said "please don't eat all the food we were just hiding behind mama we didn't disappear." everyone began to laugh and smiled at the children lovingly. Santana looked at them and said "We would never eat all the food Munchkin we were just playing with you. You must be Rachel." Rachel nodded with a smile. Santana turned to Noah and said "So I guess that would make you Noah huh?" at his nod she continued "Well it is very nice meeting both of you. I'm your Aunt Santana and this is your aunt Brittany." she said while pointing between the two of them. They both smiled big and hugged both Brittany and Santana. You couldn't break the smile that came across Santana's face and no ones smile was as big as Brittany's.

After all the hugging everyone sat down and ate the dinner of spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread that Brittany made. After dinner Mercedes and Brittany set the kids up in the living room with their dessert as promised with one of the DVDs that Britt bought at the store. After pressing play on Finding Nemo Mercy and Britt made their way back into the kitchen to talk about everything that happened today with the other adults in the house. It was quiet in the kitchen as everyone gathered their thought. Jake was the first to speak. "So tell me everything." As Mercedes retold her story again she couldn't help but get choked up but as she finished and looked around at the looks she got from the other people and they ranged from pissed off to outraged at the woman known as Shelby. Mercedes grabbed the envelope that had the birth certificates and adoption papers in them and passed it to Jake. He read over everything then passed it down to Tina who had already read it while they were upstairs but gave it another look. "So what are you going to do Cedes?" Jake asked after looking through everything. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep my babies with me." is all Mercedes replied with a determined look on her face. Santana was the one to talk next "Good because from my point of view everything seems to be on the up and up. While you were bathing the kids I talked to a friend of mine who is a judge and told him everything that's going on. He said if you were going to take them in he wanted to have a meeting with you, me, the children and a representative from Child Protective Services. I already asked Tina and she said she would be the CPS rep." Mercedes felt a little overwhelmed but very grateful to have the best friends around her. "I also called Callie and told her everything she talked to Arizona and she agreed to see them first thing tomorrow morning." Santana told Mercedes. "I want to thank you guys so much you don't know how much I appreciate you guys. I love you so much." Mercedes said with teary eyes. Brittany got up and said "We love you too. Come on group hug." everybody laughed as they stood up and hugged. When they pulled away Tina's phone went off with the ringtone of her husband. Santana looked at Tina and said "Go answer it girl Chang and tell Mike we all said hello." after Tina excused herself Jake said "So when are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" Mercedes hadn't even thought about that but she said "When everything is settled I'm going to tell them." Jake got this huge smile on his face before he said "I'm an Uncle!" the girls laughed with huge smile too. "That you are bro that you are." When the laughter died down Tina came back into the kitchen and told them that she was heading out but that she would see the tomorrow. After she left Jake said "I should be going to. I don't want to but I have a girl to get home to. I love you Mercy Me and I will also see you tomorrow I'm going to tell Chef I can't come in tomorrow and help you with anything I can." Mercedes hug her brother close for a few minutes before letting him go with an I love you and see you tomorrow.

After Jake was gone Mercedes looked at the time and saw it was going on 9 o'clock and she decided to get the kids ready for bed. When she walked into the living room she saw they were sitting under their blankets half asleep so she turned off the movie and walked over to them. "Come on my babies bedtime." Rachel and Noah both nodded their heads sleepily and grabbed each of her hands. When they made it upstairs they went to the bathroom first she gave Rachel her toothbrush and sent Noah to go potty and put on his goodnites sleep underwear. When he was finished he went to brush his teeth while Rachel went to potty and put on her sleep underwear. When everyone was finished they walked back to the twins room and saw Brittany and Santana just finishing making the bed back up. Mercedes helped the kids into the bed and thanked Britt and San for changing the mattress around and the sheets. When the kids were fully tucked in Mercedes set on the side of the bed and said "Alright babies let's say our prayers and then mama will sing to you if you like before bed." the kids nodded excitedly. After saying their prayers Mercedes looked over to the door to see San and Britt still there so she waved them over. "Okay so mama and your aunties are going to sing you a song from one of our favorite shows growing up." Both Santana and Brittany looked at her with questioning looks before she stood up and pulled them to the side and told them the song. Both girls chuckled but said okay and they began to snap and sing.

(Mercedes)

Baby let me be,

your lovin' Teddy Bear

Put a chain around my neck,

and lead me anywhere

Oh let me be

Your teddy bear.

(Brittany)

I don't wanna be a tiger

Cause tigers play too rough

(Santana)

I don't wanna be a lion

'Cause lions ain't the kind

you love enough.

(All)

Just wanna be, your Teddy Bear

Put a chain around my neck

and lead me anywhere

Oh let me be

Your teddy bear

Your teddy bear

Your teddy bear

Your teddy bear

(Mercedes/Britt & San)

I just want to be your teddy bear

(Ooooooo)

When they were finished singing the kids were amazed and started clapping. The girls smiled. Britt and San told the kids goodnight as Mercedes kiss both kids on the forehead and told them how much she loved them. After the kids drifted off to sleep Mercedes grabbed the baby monitors putting one in the kids room and one in hers. She put on her pajamas and got down on her knees and prayed as hard as she could that god would watch over her family and that he would make everything work out. When she was finished she got in bed and drifted off to sleep thing about how much she loved her babies already and how tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**AN: And there you have it. Please Review and let me know what you think. the song from this chapter is Elvis Presley -Teddy Bear but this vision is from the tv show Full House. Thank you again and until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Hey guys I'm back and here is chapter 3. Thank you so much for all of the follows and reviews. They mean a lot to me. they keep me writing. So I won't waste anymore time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's Characters**

Mercedes woke every time she heard any kind of noise on the baby monitors. From the tiniest mumble to a cough and she was up checking on the kids. At around 3 am Mercedes was woken up by sniffles coming from the baby monitor. She was out of bed and down the hall before she knew it. When she walked into the room she saw both of the kids awake and Noah was crying. When she set on the edge of the bed both kids crawled into her lap and snuggled into her chest. "What's wrong NoNo are you ok?" Mercedes asked while rocking the kids back and forth. Noah looked up into her eyes with a red nose and said "I had a bad dream." She started rubbing his back and kissed his temple before saying "Mama's here now I want let any bad dreams get you." Noah looked at her with watery eyes and said "You promise?" Mercedes smiled and kissed his and Rachel's foreheads and said "I promise." Mercedes scooted back with the kids still in her lap until she was in the middle of the bed and began to rock them back to sleep. "Your not leaving are you mama?" Rachel asked as her eyes fought to stay open. "No baby now get you some more sleep." With that being said Rachel and Noah's eyes fell closed and they fell into a blissful sleep.

When Mercedes woke up she was on her back with the twin snuggled into her sides. After a few minutes of laying down holding the kids she heard a soft knock on the door. With a whispered come in Brittany came into the room and said "Hey Cedes breakfast is ready and Santana says that you have to leave by 9:30 because the doctors appointment is at 10:30." Mercedes nodded her head in acknowledgement before gently shaking the kids awake. When they began to stir she gently removed herself from in between them and went to the closet to find them something to wear. Brittany had bought them a few sets of clothes and put them up the night before. When she turned to check on the kids they were sitting up looking at her. She smiled at them as they rubbed their little eyes and said "Good morning my sleepy heads." she received some grumbles in return. She chuckled before turning back around and pulling out the kids an outfit each. She laid them down on the bed then walked over to the twins grabbed their hands and walked them down to breakfast.

When they made it to the kitchen Santana and Brittany were at the table waiting for them. Mercedes said good morning to them before getting the children situated in their seats before taking one of her own. She looked up at the table and when She saw all the food she raised her eyebrow at Santana who just shrugged. Laid out was a spread of all her favorite foods from blueberry pancakes to a fruit salad. Before they could began to say grace there was a knock on the door. Mercedes was about to get up but Santana told her to sit and she went and answered the door. When Santana came back into the kitchen following her was Tina her husband Mike and Jake. "Hold up you didn't say there was food" said Jake. When Mike also saw the food both men ran to get a plate from the cabinet so they could eat too. The kids laughed at the men's antics. Tina shook her head and said "Boys you can't live with them." Mercedes chuckled and said "But you can't live without them." When everyone was finished laughing and they were sat at the table Mike was introduced to the twins and they took to him as fast as they took to Brittany. During breakfast it was decided that they would go to the doctors, then head over to the court house.

Breakfast was full of laughter and joy. When it was over Mercedes and Jake took the twins upstairs to get them dressed and ready to go. After washing their faces and brushing their teeth Mercy took the twins to get dressed. Rachel in a pair of jeans and a green Princess and the frog shirt with her new green and white Princess Tiana shoes. Noah in his new black and green jeans and a teenage mutant ninja turtle shirt with a his new black and green ninja turtle shoes. When the kids were dressed Mercedes took them to the living room and asked Brittany could she do something to their hair while she went and got ready. When she received a yes from Britt she ran up stairs and hopped into the shower. When she was finished she went to her closet and pulled out a black business suit with a dark purple blouse and her purple stilettos. After getting dressed she put her hair up in a professional bun and went back down stairs. At the door waiting for her was Santana, Jake, Tina and the kids. Before she could say anything the kids ran to her sides and grabbed her hands. Everyone smiled while Mercedes asked "Okay so do we have everything we need?" when she received all yeses she grabbed her coat and put it on after noticing the twins were already in their coats. She grabbed each of the kids hands before she walked outside to Jake's burnt orange mustang. In the back seat sat two car seats which she buckled the kids into before hopping into the front and buckling up for the ride to the hospital. The trip was filled with the kids chatter in the background along with a few coughs coming from Noah.

When they reached the hospital Mercedes and Jake got the kids out who immediately grabbed Mercedes' hands tight and looked around in wonder. As Santana and Tina walked over to them they noticed Santana was on the phone. They waited for her to finish and when she was she said "Okay so that was Callie she said that she and Arizona are here and their just waiting on us to check in."

Calliope Torres was Santana's cousin on her moms side of the family. Growing up Callie was more like Santana's older sister. When they would visited each other they were inseparable. Santana was the first person Callie told she was bisexual and in turn Callie was the first Santana told she was a lesbian and was in love with Brittany. From when Callie found out she was pregnant, to when she was in the car accident that almost cost her and Sophia their lives, to her and Arizona's wedding to their separation Santana was there and was Callie's shoulder to lean, cry and scream on. When Santana started her second year of law school she got the best surprise because Callie, Arizona and Sophia moved to New York. Grey Sloan memorial hospital decided branch out and build another hospital but this time New York and the board all decided that they would sent Callie and Arizona to run it. Some nights when both Callie and Arizona have to work doubles or night shifts Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes babysit Sophia. Between the time Callie and Arizona had to spend together getting the hospital up and running and them having to spend time because of Sophia they rekindled their romance and get back together. They have become one big happy family with the crew in New York.

When they walked into the hospital they were welcomed by Callie who greeted everyone and waved to the twins before ushering them to the room Arizona was waiting in. When they walked in Rachel finally asked the question that had been on her mind since she saw Callie. "Mama who are they?" Mercedes smiled at her and said "This is your aunt Callie and your aunt Arizona." Rachel nodded her head in understanding while Noah scrunched up his face and said "But where are we and why are we here mama?" Mercedes looked at his confused face and said "We're at the hospital baby. Aunts Callie and Arizona are doctors. We're here to get you guys checked out and make sure your ok." the twins looked at each other still confused and Rachel said "But what's a doctor?" All the adults came to the same conclusion but Tina was the one to ask the question "Did Shelby not take you guys to see a doctor if you were sick?" both of the kids shook their heads no and Noah said "She always told us to shut up and go sit down cause we were fine." Mercedes had a look on her face that could kill. She was so pissed she had to take calming breaths just to be able to function. The other adults in the room were also sporting their own angry faces about the situation.

Arizona was the first one to snap out of her rage as soon as she heard Noah let out a cough that sounded terrible. So she looked over at the kids and put on her best 'Magic' smile and said "Well why don't we get started." The twins looked from Mercedes to Arizona and back a few times before Mercedes walked them into the room and over to the exam table. Jake Callie and Santana excused themselves out into the waiting room while Tina stood off to the side while Arizona checked out Rachel. Aside from being underweight, a little small and the bruises on her body she was ok. When Arizona asked Noah to take a deep breath she noticed that he was wheezing and short of breath so she sent him to take a few tests and an MRI of is chest to see why. She also put in orders for both of the children to have full Body CT scans just to make sure there was nothing internally wrong.

When the results came in Arizona diagnosed Noah as an asthmatic and she set him up on a Nebulizer machine to try and regulate his breathing and stop the wheezing. When his breathing treatment was finished she checked his lungs again and he was breathing better. By this time the Full Body CT Scans were back and Arizona was looking over them. Rachel's scans came back fine. However Noah's scans showed that he had broken a bone that didn't heal the best way but that it was ok and wouldn't need any surgeries in the future to fix it. After checking him out physically aside from some bruises and being under weight he was also fine. Arizona took a deep breath and readied herself for the interview she was about to put the kids through. "Hey Mercedes I know this is going to be hard for you but can you please wait in the waiting room while I ask the kids some questions?" Arizona asked while looking Mercedes straight in the eyes.

Arizona saw the separation anxiety setting in by the look on Mercedes face, so she pulled her to the side and said "Mercy I know this is hard but I need to talk to them and find out what happened. They won't be able to tell me if they see you upset. So please go out in the waiting room or take a walk and pick up Noah's inhaler." Mercedes was about to disagree when Arizona cut her off and said "I promise that everything is going to be ok. I'll be here Tina will be here and Santana will be here." After thinking about it for a minute Mercedes agreed. She walked over to the twins and said "Hey babies ok mama has to step outside for a few minutes while you talk to Aunty Arizona okay?" When she saw the look of panic on the kids face she said "Mama isn't going anywhere I'll be right outside of the door. Aunt Santana will be in here and aunt Tina will be in here too. It's all going to be okay. I promise." The kids calmed down a little but had a scared look on their faces. Rachel looked Mercedes in the eyes and said "Promise you won't leave mama?" Mercedes gave them both a kiss on the forehead and said "I promise I'll just be outside the door with Uncle Jake."

They both nodded as she began to walk out of the room. When she made it to the hallway she looked Santana right in the eyes as she told her "Take care of my babies in there. If it becomes to much you tell her to stop. Please protect them." Santana saw all the trust she was putting in so she nodded and walked into the room. After receiving the nod Mercedes stood there and watched Santana disappear into the exam room. As soon as the door shut Mercedes began to pace back and forth. Jake watched her go until he got tired of her pacing and said "Come on Merc you know that everything is ok in there. Santana, Tina, and Arizona would never do anything to hurt those children. So sit down before you wear a hole through your shoes."

Mercedes sighed and began to turn around. Mid turn she felt her self colliding with another body. When she turned around to apologize she noticed a pair of familiar green eyes staring back at her. "We have to stop meeting like this Ms Pretty." Said Mr Green eyes. Mercedes blushed and said "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Mr. Green eyes smiled and said "That is perfectly okay with me I don't mind keeping a beautiful woman from falling." Still blushing Mercedes looked way from his penetrating gaze and giggled. They finally pulled away from each other when the heard someone clear their throat. Mercedes turned her head and noticed Jake staring at her with a questioning look. She rolled her eyes when she remembered they weren't alone and turned back around and said "I have to get going but thank you for keeping me from falling again." Mr. Green eyes smiled and said "Of course until next time Ms. Pretty." with that he walked away.

When Mercedes made it over to Jake and sat down he smirked at her and said "Spill who was that?" She shook her head and told him all about her first run in with Mr. Green eyes and then this one. Jake shook his head and said "Just be careful okay? I don't want you getting hurt and now you have my niece and nephew to worry about too. So don't make me have to give him a beat down." Mercedes rolled her eyes and said "First off I know I have my babies now I don't need a recap thank you very much. Two boy bye I can take care of myself. Three it was just a coincidence that we even saw each other again. And last I love you big head you always have my back." Jake chuckled at her rant but he smiled from ear to ear and hugged her to his chest and said "I love you too Mercy me."

Before anymore words could be exchanged the exam room door opened and the kids came running up to Mercedes with lollipops in one hand and stickers in the other. Mercedes pulled both of the kids into her arms and hugged them kissing both of their foreheads. When she looked over at Arizona she had a smile on her face but eyes told it all. They were full of sadness sorrow and down right anger. "So everything checked out. I want to see them again here in two weeks but if there's anything you know you can call and I'll be there. Make sure you pick up the inhaler and if you have any question call me or Callie. I'll see you Sunday for dinner correct?" Arizona asked Mercedes as she began to put the kids coats back on. "Of course. I will pick the inhaler up as soon as possible. Thank you so much for all of your help Arizona I appreciate it more then you know. We will definitely see you guys then I Love you guys and will call you and let you know what happens with the judge tonight." Mercedes replied as she hugged Arizona. "Okay bye have a good day and be safe y'all." Said Arizona as she began to turn to leave. Before she even made it half of a step she heard two little voices say "Bye Aunty Arizona." Smiling she turned and waved before she walked down the hallway.

With a little hand in each of her hands Mercedes turned to Santana, Tina, and Jake and said "Let's go and make sure my babies get to stay with me from here on out." With a round of smiles and nods they all began to make their way down the hallway towards the door to the pharmacy so they could pick up Noah's inhaler. When they got to the pharmacy the line wasn't long so they were pretty much in and out. After leaving the pharmacy with Noah's medicine they headed over towards the front doors. Before they reached the door Callie pulled them to the side and pretty much told them the same thing that Arizona did and she let them know that Sophia was excited about meeting her new cousins. With final goodbyes the gang walked over to their cars and got situated, before pulling out and heading off to the courthouse.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you guys are thinking. Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm Back and I want to thank you guys for all of the reviews and Follows. They mean a lot to me. I'd like to wish a Belated Happy Birthday to ZeeJack who has been following this story since day one and has had nothing but encouraging words to say about it so thank you and I hope your Bday was awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters.**

When they pulled up to the courthouse Mercedes began to fidget in her seat. Jake looked at her and said "Breath Mercy everything is going to be okay. The judge will see that they belong with you and you have all of us backing you up." Mercedes took a deep breath and nodded her head in agreement to what Jake said. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw that the twins were in their own little world having their own little conversation. Following her line of sight Jake smiled. Mercedes looked back over at Jake with watery eyes and said "What if I'm not good enough? What if I mess them up worse then that women did?" Jake grabbed her hand and said "Are you kidding me? You will make a great mom to these kids. Heck in the day you have know them you have been a better mom to them then that crazy women that gave birth to them. So don't ever doubt that you are a good mother. Because that is what you are their mother. Don't ever doubt that." Mercedes nodded as Jake reached over and wiped away the tears that made their way down her face.

As they were talking Santana walked up to the passenger door and saw them deep in a conversation. So she lightly knocked on the window trying not to startle them just get their attention. When Mercedes stepped out of the car Santana grabbed her and wrapped her up in a tight hug. As they pulled apart Santana squeezed her hand reassuringly before letting it go so they could take the twins out of the backseat. With two little hands in each of hers and her family right next to her Mercedes began to make her way to the front of the court house. As they stepped into the building it was as if Mercedes' nerves disappeared and she put her game face on. They walked to the elevators with confidence and waited for them to arrive. Once in the elevator they pushed the button for the eighth floor. As the elevator dinged they walked off and over to the receptionist. "Can I help you with something?" She asked with a genuine smile on her face. "Hey Emma we're here to see the judge." Said Santana retuning her smile. "Okay sign in and I'll let him know that you are here." said Emma as she began to walk away.

After signing in they took a seat and waited. Five minutes passed before the bailiff came out of the judges chambers and greeted them. "Hello the judge will see you now." Standing up they follow the short muscular man down the hall towards the judges chambers. When they reached the room the bailiff knocked on the door and waited. At a voice saying come in they all walked into the office. Sitting in his office chair was judge William Schuster. When he looked up from his paper work he nodded in greeting at Santana before addressing the rest of the people in the room. "Hello I am Judge William Schuster, but you can call me Judge Schue." He said as he stretched his hand out to be shook. Mercedes gave him a smile and shook his hand and said "It's nice to meet you judge I am Mercedes Jones and this is Noah and Rachel." After greeting the children Mercedes sent them back outside into the waiting room with Jake. She then went and sat down with her hands in her lap. "So let's get right into it then? As I am understanding the situation you found the children in question in an ally correct?" Judge Schuster said. After receiving a nod from Mercedes he continued "Do we know anything about the person that left them there? And you took them to the doctor this morning correct? What did they say?" "All we know is that her name is Shelby. And that she had been abusing them. As for the doctors aside from diagnosing Noah with Asthma they are fine. Under weight and bruised but their fine." Said Mercedes as she handed him the paper work. The judge nodded his head as he went over the papers and said "These are the documents you found when you found the children?" At her nod he asked the question that had been nagging in the back of his mind since he got the phone call from Santana "What are your plans with the children? Do you want to be a foster mom or do you just want to give them over to the state and let them deal with it? Do-" Before he could say anything else Mercedes interrupted him and said "With all do respect sir those kids out there became mine as soon as they called me mama for the first time. I already love them as my own and I want to adopt them." Judge Schue looked at her with admiration before he said "How about we talk to the kids first then I'll make my decision on what to do?"

On the inside Mercedes was a nerves wreck but she nodded. Santana walked over to the door and called Jake and the kids in. When they saw Mercedes the twins ran over to her and climbed into her lap. Smiling she pulled them into her chest and kissed both of their heads. Judge Schue inwardly smiled at the interaction between the three before he addressed the kids. "How are you guys today?" The twins looked over at Mercedes silently asking if it was okay. She smiled at them and nodded her head. Rachel and Noah then took a few seconds to look at each other before returning their gazes to the judge. "We okay." Was the short answer Noah gave the judge. Judge Schuster nodded with a small smile at the twins before saying "Is it ok if I ask you guys a few questions?" The twins looked at Mercedes one more time and at her nod they turned around and said "Okay." Will smiled and said "Alright can you tell me about yourselves?" Rachel shyly said "My names Rachel and this is my brother Noah, and this is our mama." As she was talking she pointed to the people she was talking about. "Can you tell me about your life before you went to stay with Mama?" asked the judge. The twins shared a look before Noah answered in a small voice "Before mama brought us home Shelby use to be mean to us. She would hurt us and only sometimes gave us food." when he was finished talking he was looking down. Judge Schue raised and eyebrow at the confession but he schooled his face and said "How did she use to hurt you guys?" with a frown Noah said "She use to hit us and kick us all the time. She pulled Rachel's hair. She called us names and she once hurt me so bad I couldn't move my arm for a long time without it hurting." The adults in the room looked very upset but they schooled their facial features and kept their cool. Mercedes was willing herself not to cry over the abuse that crazy women put her babies through. Judge Schue nodded his head at the kids before he said "How did you guy end up in the place that you were found by miss Jones?" The twins both had a look of confusion on thier faces but Rachel was the one to speak. "Mama found us not miss Jones. Shelby took us to the ally after Noah woke up. She had caught him trying to get us some food and she began to hit us. She hit us until Noah fell asleep. After he woke up she put her coat on and we began to walk. When we got to the place with the trash can she told us to stay in there because the lady who finds us is our mama." Judge Schue was upset that this happened but he kept a stoic look on his face. Nodding he asked the last question he had "Thank you guys for being so brave and answering all of my questions I just have one more ok?" at the smiles and nods he received from the twins he asked "So how are you liking being with ms Jon- I mean your mama?" The biggest smiles came to the twins faces and they lit up the whole room as they started talking at the same time. The adults in the room began to chuckle at their enthusiasm. Not much was understood but they did catch "I love Mama" "She sings to us" "She loves us" and "The best mama in the whole world".

After the twins calmed down a little the judge asked them to go back outside for a few minutes while he talked to Mercedes. As Mercedes watched Jake take the kids back outside her nerves set in again, so she did all she could do which was to say a little prayer. When she turned back to the judge he said "Okay Ms. Jones I've heard everything that has been said in here today. And I've taken it all into consideration. I feel that you would be a great mother to the children in question, but I don't want you to take on this huge responsibility and regret it in the long run. So what I propose we do is give you the guardianship so you can foster them for two months. If after those months are over and you still want to adopt them I'll do the paperwork myself." You couldn't wipe the smile off of Mercedes face if you tried. She gets to take her babies home and they will be hers for good in two short months. Judge Schuester just had one more piece of business to settle before he let them good. "Okay so I want to put the children in therapy because of all the trauma they have been through. I know a great psychologist that can help. So here is her name and number I will set up the first appointments and let her know that I want to know the progress the kids are making." When he was finished Mercedes shook his hand with so much gratitude and thanked him profusely. "Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me. I love those kids with all my heart." she said with happy tears steaming down her face. Judge Schuster handed her a tissue and said "Everything is going to work out. I'll see you again in two months and I'll hear from you if you need anything. Take care."

After a round of goodbyes Mercedes, Santana and Tina walked out of the Judges office full of hope and excitement. As they were walking Santana was so excited she said "Oh my god! We have to celebrate. They deserve it." Mercedes and Tina laughed but nodded their heads in agreement. "What we have to do first is go shopping the twins can't share a bed their whole life. They also need new clothes and shoes. Toys and whatever else they want they will have." said Mercedes as they where tuning the corner to the lobby. "We also have to look into getting them into Preschool or hiring a nanny." said Tina. Mercedes looked at Tina for a second before saying "Yes to the Preschool heck no to the nanny. I can care for my own children." Tina nodded before she said "What if you have to work late one night and can't get a sitter?" Mercedes frowned in thought before she said "Then they will just have to come with me because I don't won't or need them to have a nanny. You never know what they could be doing to your kids while your not there. My babies are fragile as they are and I won't let anything else happen to them." by the end of her rant she was breathing a little irregular and she realized they had stopped. Trying to get a hold of the situation Santana put her hand on Mercedes shoulder and said "Girl calm down don't be getting your pressure all up. Tina was just asking a question and you know you always have a baby sitter in any of us. They can come and sit in my office with a movie if worst comes to worse. So please relax." Mercedes took a calming breath and said "Your right I'm sorry for flipping like that. I just want the best or my babies and they have already been through hell and I want to make sure they come out as unscathed as possible. I love you guys for caring so much though and I don't know what I would do without you." When she was finished talking she pulled both Santana and Tina into a group hug.

When they released from the hug they began to walk again. When they reached the lobby Mercedes noticed Jake was holding the twins to his chest as they napped. Smiling at the image she took a picture of them and showed Tina and San. Mercedes began walking over to them, when Jake saw her he sat up a little straighter preparing hisself for the worst after seeing how puffy her eyes were. Before she had to chance to say anything he said "So tell me what he said. Is it good or bad? Oh god it's bad huh? If he was a dick and took your kids away I'll go kick his a-" before he could say anything else he heard San and Tina began to snicker. "Boy please what are you going to do huh? Egg his car?" said Santana as she burst into a full belly laugh. "You know what satan nobody asked you and come on guys tell me the verdict." Tina and Mercy chuckled at their banter before Mercedes said "Well my babies are coming home with me." Jakes face lit up as she fist pumped the air and said "Hell yeah." With the sudden movement he made he startled the kids and they jerked awake. After looking around for a few seconds and whimpering their eyes landed on Mercedes and the both reached up to her.

Mercedes grabbed the kids and put one on each hip. They both buried their faces in the crook of Mercedes neck. "We go now mama?" asked Rachel. Mercedes smiled at her tired voice and said "Yes baby we're leaving now. Are you guys hungry?" at their nods she continued "Okay we're going to go and eat then we're going to go shopping." After receiving another tired nod Mercedes looked over at her friends and said "Alright then let's roll out." On the way to the elevator they stopped and told Emma goodbye. When they got outside Mercedes breathed a sigh of relief and in her head she began to thank god for making away for her to keep her babies. When they began to walk to the cars they discussed where they were going to eat lunch. It was decided they would go to the Mall and eat at the food court before the walked around the mall to shop. After buckling the kids in they were off to the mall.

When they got into the mall food court Mercedes asked the kids what they wanted to eat. They looked at each other and then back at Mercedes wide eyes. "We get to pick?" asked Noah who started looking around at all the different food places. Smiling a little smile Mercedes said "Of course baby now what do you want to eat?" After looking around for a few minutes Noah saw the pizza stand and smiled before pointing and saying "Can I have that please mama?" Chuckling Mercedes nodded her head and said "Of course. How about you baby girl?" Shyly Rachel pointed to the Chinese food stand right next to them. Smiling at the kids Mercedes walked them over to get their food. Noah got a slice of pineapple pizza with a bottle of orange juice while Rachel got some veggie fried rice and a bottle of apple juice. Not wanting the kids to feel left out Jake and Tina both got pizza like Noah and Mercedes and Santana ate Chinese like Rachel. While they ate they talked about where they were going to go first and they asked the kids what they liked and what was their favorite colors.

When they were finished eating they began to walk around the mall. Their first stop was to a clothing store were they bought the kids jeans, shorts, skirts, leggings, polo shirts in all colors, dresses, and just little shirts that they thought were cute like a red long sleeve that had Micky's hands with the thumbs up that said 'Turn Up' for Noah and a lavender Ninja Turtles shirt that had glitter letters that said 'I Love My Cutie Pie' on it with the purple ninja turtle. In the next store they picked out lots of undergarments along with several pairs of pajamas and a pair of slippers each. Before they headed into the next store they had to make a run to the car to drop off the bags they were carrying. When they went into the shoe store they bought the kids converse in every color and style, sandals, church shoes, sneakers, and another pair of slippers each. After several trips to Santana's car they headed to the furniture store were Noah picked out a Ninja Turtle bed with matching sheets and Rachel picked out a Frozen bed with matching sheets.

After getting the bedroom things scheduled for delivery for the next day they made their way out of the store and towards the toy store. Just as they were about to enter the store Mercedes phone went off. She excused herself from the group and answered the phone. "Hello." She said into the phone. "Yes hello Ms. Jones this is Judge Schuster. I'm calling to let you know that the twins appointment is Tomorrow at 1:30 pm and 2:30 pm." the judge told her. Nodding Mercedes said "We will be their. Thank you so much for all of your help." Judge Schuster smiled and said "No problem just keep those kids safe and happy and keep loving them like I know you do. Have a great night Ms. Jones." After they said goodbye Mercedes was on her way back to her kids when she heard someone say "Now I might just be starting to think your following me now Ms. Pretty." turning around to the voice she came face to face with Mr. Green Eyes standing in front of an art supply store. Chuckling she replied "Well I could say the same about you Mr. Green Eyes." He smirked before saying "Mr. Green Eyes huh. I like it but I think we can introduce ourselves now don't you? I mean you are stalking me right?" They both began to laugh and walked towards each other. Mercedes extended her hand out to him and said "Mercedes Jones nice to me you.." Taking her hand he gave it a small peck before he said "Sam Evans or Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham." Mercedes giggled until she heard "Wow he has no game" come from behind her. Face palming she turned her head towards Santana and gave her a death glare. Raising her hands in the air Santana said "Sorry I just came to check on you. We got worried when you were out here for 20 minutes." as if on cue the twins came running over to her screaming mommy. Forgetting Sam was there she bent down and picked them up as they talked at the same time about the toys their Uncle Jake, and Aunts Sanny and Tina just got them. Mercedes smiled at them but it slowly started to fade when Rachel said "Mama who this." When Mercedes turned back towards Sam she noticed the smile that adorned his face and it had her breaking into a smile herself. Sam waved at the kids and said "Hi my name is Sam." Rachel smiled back while Noah raised an eyebrow at him. Mercedes smiled and said "Sam these are my children Rachel and Noah." when Sam noticed that Noah was still just giving him a raised eyebrow he said "It's so great to meet you guys. Hey is that a Ninja turtle?" when Noah nodded he said "That's awesome. I like the ninja turtles too." Slowly but surely a smile started to break out on Noah's face. Sam smiled back at him before looking back at Mercedes and saying "This my seem a little forward but can I have your number?" She hesitated before nodding and giving it to him. When he locked it into his phone he said "Well then until next time Ms. Jones." She chuckled and said "Goodbye Sam I am." as he was walking away he waved to the kids who in turn did the same.

After getting the third degree from Santana and Tina they went back to shopping. They went into a few more stores to get the wall decorations and also a few night lights, along with more clothes and a few learning games and toys for the kids. When they were finished shopping they decided to take everything back to the house and unpack before meeting up with Brittany and Mike for Dinner. As they were unpacking they group called Callie and Arizona and told them the good news before letting them know about the welcome to the family party they were throughing for the twins. After getting off the phone with them they called the rest of their friends to let them know everything that was going on. Before they knew it the bags were unpacked and aside from the beds and dressers everything else was set up. Mercedes got the kids changed into some clean clothes and then sat them down on her bed as she made the most important call she was ever going to make.

After telling the kids to sit quietly she took a calming breath and dialed a number she knows by heart. After the third ring her mothers voice filled her ears. "Hey baby girl how are you?" Mercedes shook out her nerves and said "Hey mommy. I'm good thank you. Are daddy and Matt home too?" Sensing something was a little off with Mercedes Joyce called both Chris and Matt into the living room where she was. Matt came bounding down the stairs as Chris came out of his office confused. Joyce put the phone on speaker before placing it on the coffee table and saying "Okay Mercy we're all here. What's up?" Mercedes took another calming breath before saying "Please let me finish before you say anything. Okay?" at their agreement she told them everything that happened up until that point. The silence on the phone was deafening before Mercedes couldn't take anymore. "Someone please say something." Being the first person to snap out of shock Matt said "So I'm an Uncle." when she answered yes a smile stretched across his face so wide that if it got any bigger he could fit a football in it. "That's so cool tell me all about them." Matt began to gush. Chuckling Mercedes did just that. When she was finished Chris finally said "Well I'm shocked but I can't say I'm not happy. I can't wait to meet the babies. They sound great and I'm so proud of the woman you grew up to be." When the kids heard Mercedes sniffle they turned to her and Rachel said "Don't cry mama it's okay." At hearing the little voice Joyce finally got over her shock and said "My baby isn't a baby anymore. I love you so much and I can't wait to meet my grand babies. I'm coming to visit this weekend, and since your about to go to dinner I want hold you up much longer but I want to video chat with you tomorrow." After Mercedes agreed to the visit and video call she finally huge up after promising to send pictures.

The day had been long but all in all a great day. After having a great dinner with friends Mercedes bathed the kids and put them in their pajamas before kissing them good night and headed to get ready for bed herself. She checked on the kids one more time before calling it a night. She prayed and then she climbed into bed and set her alarm before closing her eyes. Right before she fell asleep she heard her phone chime with a text message. Not recognizing the number she opened the text and it said 'Good Night Ms. Pretty' smiling she locked his number in before texting back 'Sweet dreams Sam I Am.' With that she closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**AN: So did anyone else guess who Mr. Green Eyes was? Thank you so much for reading please review and let me know what you guys are thinking. Until next time.**

**PS: I want to Congratulate Naya Rivera and Ryan Dorsey on the baby news! **


End file.
